Sous Entendus
by SiaMi
Summary: Naruto parle à Sasuke d'un coéquipier qui a une forte attirance pour lui, Sasuke panique [SasuNaru]


**Titre **: Sous-entendus

**Chapitre **: One-shot

**Auteur **: Megami

**Fandom **: Naruto

**Couple **: SasuNaru !

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru et Sakura ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Sai : Et moi ?  
Megami : On peut faire une exception ? yeux larmoyants tout kawaii  
Tous : NON ! èé  
Megami : TT Sai non plus alors …

**Note 1 **: Je ne suis pas Megami, juste la fille qui partage son compte () mais comme justement, on partage un compte et que j'ai un accès illimité à son dossier de fanfic, je me permets de publier un de ses petits one-shot qu'elle ne peut publier puisqu'elle est à l'autre bout du monde (sniiff) mais ça tout le monde s'en fout … --

* * *

Sasuke s'entraînait comme à son habitude, dans l'immense forêt qui bordait Konoha. Une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux ébène et ses coups portés contre l'arbre centenaire étaient le seul son qui se portait au loin. Le brun cessa ses coups quelques instants et regarda ses mains, ses phalanges blanchies et ses jointures ensanglantés. Il soupira et secoua ses mains comme pour faire évaporer la douleur. C'est à ce moment qu'un blond au regard aquamarine fit son apparition, sautant du haut d'un sapin centenaire et surprenant son coéquipier en pleine transe. Sasuke sursauta mais reprit rapidement le contrôle et fit mine d'avoir remarqué le blond depuis déjà longtemps. Il croisa les bras et regarda impassiblement son coéquipier essoufflé.

- Quoi ?

- Sasuke ! C'est vraiment catastrophique, j'en peux plus !

- Quoi encore ? Il y a une pénurie de ramens à Konoha ?

- Pire que ça !

La curiosité de Sasuke fut piquée au vif. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'une pénurie de ramens pour Naruto ? Il fit encore mine de s'en ficher complètement, juste pour la forme et alla chercher sa gourde au pied d'un arbre pour en prendre une gorgée rapide. Naruto le suivit, comme traumatisé par la nouvelle dont il allait informer Sasuke.

- Bon quoi ?

- Eh bien … tu sais dans l'équipe … il y a cette … tu sais …

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- Oui … eh bien … la … enfin … c'est Kakashi-senseï qui me l'a fait remarqué l'autre fois et depuis, je ne vois plus rien à part ça ! Faudrait vraiment que ça arrête.

- Accouche baka !

Naruto regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne dans les alentours n'allait entendre le terrible secret qu'il allait dire à Sasuke puis il se pencha vers le brun avec un air ridiculement sérieux : les yeux plissés et les lèvres serrés.

- Je parle de … CETTE TERRIBLE ATTIRANCE À SENS UNIQUE !

Sasuke fut prit de sueur froide, il focalisa son regard sur le reste de la forêt comme pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu les paroles de son rival puis il ravala sa salive avant de se retourner vers le blond avec un air qui trahissait son inquiétude.

- De … de quoi tu … tu parles baka ? Il … il n'y a aucune tension de … de ce genre dans … dans … dans l'équipe.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et Sasuke crut que son bafouillage avait trahit son implication dans cette dite ''terrible attirance à sens unique'', bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Naruto était là pour l'informer de ça, justement. Il rajusta son comportement impassible en ravalant sa salive une deuxième fois. Il maudit intérieurement Kakashi en attendant la réponse dudit blond.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu n'as pas remarqué. C'est comme le nez au milieu de ton visage, trop évident ! La façon dont il me regarde puis la façon dont il arrête pas de me dévisager, de me sourire puis il arrête pas de me parler en insinuant des trucs étranges … beurk, quoi !

- N'importe quoi ! Il ne te regarde pas et te dévisage encore moins ! Kakashi-senseï raconte n'importe quoi, d'accord ! Ce qui évident, c'est qu'il s'est joué de toi !

- Pff … mais non ! Je le sais bien, je l'ai remarqué moi aussi. Je l'ai épié toute la semaine. Ça m'étonne que le grand Sasuke qui remarque tout n'est pas remarqué ça !

- … Que tu l'épiais ou qu'il est attiré par toi ?

- Que je l'épiais. Franchement, il est évident que tu as remarqué qu'il était attiré par moi, ça n'aurait aucun sens sinon !

- Comment ça aucun sens … enfin je sais que tu sais ce que je sais que tu … euh … enfin bref … mais euh, tu ne lui en veux pas, hein ?

- Lui en vouloir ? Bah non … haha ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'aimer un mec aussi bien foutu comme moi !

- …

- Alors … tu ne vas en parler à personne d'autre ?

- Hein ? Tu veux rire ! Je vais en parler à tout le monde. Ça va sûrement faire rire Shikamaru ! Et il faut vraiment que je le dise à Sakura-san !

Sasuke fut prit encore une fois de sueur froide.

- Le … le … dire à … Sakura … tu … tu ne penses pas que … enfin que … ça pourrait la …

- T'as raison, ça pourrait la choquer …

Le taciturne se sentit un peu soulagé mais toujours aussi perturbé. Il allait vraiment casser la gueule à ce senseï pour avoir révélé ça à Naruto ! Il finit par chercher à se justifier pour que Naruto épargne sa solide réputation de taciturne solitaire dans l'incapacité totale de ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

- Mais tu sais, Na … Naruto, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute … enfin … il te promet d'arrêter si tu dis rien … tu sais.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Hein … euh ? Naruto … on va jouer à ce petit jeu encore longtemps ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Quel petit jeu ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de l'appeler ''il'' ! Je sais qui il est et tu le sais bordel !

- Ouais mais ça me gêne de le dire … surtout devant toi, tu sais …

- Moi, non !

Naruto prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux puis rouvrit la bouche afin de reformuler sa phrase avec le nom de la personne.

- Ben alors … tu disais que Sai t'avait dit qu'il promettait de …

- SAI ?

- Ben oui, Sai ! De qui tu veux que je parle d'autre ? De toi peut-être ?

- Moi ? Franchement Naruto, comme si je pouvais aimer un baka de ton espèce.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de baka, baka ?

- Naruto, ton histoire avec Sai me saoule. J'en ai rien à foutre si ce crétin te mâte pendant l'entraînement. Alors m'emmerde pas avec tes ''terribles'' histoire à deux balles.

- Tant mieux ! De toute façon, ça me saoule aussi de te parler.

- Ben alors pourquoi t'es ici, hein ?

Le blond eut un moment de réflexion, sans couper le contact visuel avec son rival de toujours mais la réponse ne vint pas et réalisant que le taciturne avait à nouveau raison, il piqua un fard. Sasuke eut un sourire satisfait qui déplut fortement au blond qui détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Il tira la langue à Sasuke et parti sans un mot de plus. Soulagé, le brun se laissa glisser contre ledit sapin centenaire et soupira.

- Saut ton respect, baka … j'aurais préféré ta langue dans ma bouche, murmura t'il pour lui-même

Un homme à la chevelure argent, la moitié de son visage caché par un masque noir ainsi qu'un autre homme au visage et à l'expression pacifique et à la longue cicatrice sur le nez avaient épié la scène depuis le début…

- Kuso ! Ils sont vraiment trop bêtes, Kakashi !

- Même si on leur disait en face, ils continueraient de le nier pour leurs réputations …

- Alors on fait quoi ? On les laisse se débrouiller ?

Kakashi poussa un long soupir qui portait les espoirs qu'il avait eu sur ce plan machiavélique puis il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Non, je pense que j'ai une autre idée …

Le brun eut un léger sourire et tous deux repartirent en direction du village pour mettre au point un nouveau plan afin de réunir deux garçons qui refusaient et niaient de toutes leurs forces une attirance commune…

_O_**w**_a_**r**_i_

Sai : Je suis attiré par Naruto ? Oo'

Megami : C'est tellement évident ! --

Kakashi : Sans rire ! --

Sakura : Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. --

Naruto : Alors je suis aveugle ? OO''

Sasuke : Non, juste baka …

Naruto : Qui est-ce que tu traites de baka, baka ?

Iruka : On a encore du boulot, nous. On pourrait les enfermer dans un placard !

Kakashi : Leurs faire passer de faux messages d'amour !

Sasuke & Naruto : OO''

Iruka : Les obliger à s'embrasser sous menace de mort !

Megami : En attendant … Reviews plllzzz ! ''


End file.
